Mario: Crack Pairings
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Let's see who I pair up as a mario couple. Hmm...? Maybe someone who you'd never think of! Mild suggestive themes!
1. Chapter 1

**PeachxWaluigi**

Peach just finished brushing her hair when Waluigi walked through. He bowed for a second and sat on her bed. "You look beautiful Peach." She couldn't help but blush. "Oh, you are the sweetest!" He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She held it as they both leaned in for a kiss. When they stopped kissing they both were a shade of red. Peach started smiling. 'What an absolute gentleman.' She continued to brush her hair. He sat down on her bed again. 'Peach flavored lips. Who would've guessed?' he chuckled internally. "Gosh your hair is perfect. We're going to miss our reservation," He said tapping his watch. They both stood up. Peach walked over to him and leaned her body weight onto his. "Why don't we just stay here," she suggested walking her fingers up his chest. He was as red as an apple. "I'd love too but," he cupped her face once more, "that reservation was like $100!" He ran out. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Typical Waluigi," And with that she too exited her room.

Crack Pairing #1 yay!

Peach- Eww what?

Waluigi- Blehh... she's a snobby know-it-all princess

Peach- Am not!

Me- shut up! Next up... **MarioxPeasley**

* * *

Mario was just outside of bean-bean kingdom. He leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes. 'Everything here is perfect,' he thought sighing. Someone interrupted him. "Oh, hello Mister Mario," said Peasley. "Just call me Mario," he insisted. Peasley nodded and sat next to him. Mario continued to close his eyes, embracing the scenery. However, his eyes shot open in surprise when Peasley stoked his face. He tensed up. "I... Uhh...-" he tried to say something but was cut of by Peasley putting his finger over his mouth. "Shh... Relax Mario" He did what he was told. Peasley leaned forward and their lips met. Mario eased up even more. He wrapped his arm around him and stroked his back lovingly. When they parted, Mario was redder than his attire. Peasley smiled and complimented him. "You're just too cute."

Mario- I hate you so much right now...

Peasley- Wth?

Me- Haha! Now **Mr. LxLuigi**

* * *

Luigi sat on his bed, his hands covering his face. He wasn't sure what to think. Earlier Mr. L kept blushing and and complimenting him. 'Could it be that- Nah. He couldn't possibly share the same feelings as I do.' He sat up and opened his door. He was startled when he saw Mr. L, about to knock. "Umm... hey L." Mr. L blushed and looked to the floor. "Hey Luigi. Can we talk?" Luigi stepped back. "Sure," and they both stepped in, closing the door behind them. They both sat on the bed, face one another. "So what di-mmph," Luigi was fiercely kissed by Mr. L. He started kissing him back and they laid down. Mr. L was on top of Luigi. They continued kissing when someone opened the door. They both looked back and saw Daisy. The trio froze. "You saw nothing!" Mr. L yelled. Daisy submissively put her hands up. "Okay, Okay; Fair enough. But-" she stopped backing out of the room. "You guys should really put a sock on the doorknob." Then the door closed.

Mr. L- Eww you sick minded frog!

Luigi- *barfs*

Me- Okay! Next up... **DaisyxToad?**

* * *

Daisy walked through the mushroom kingdom. Yes, she saw many toads running around but on caught her attention. "Toad!" she called out, wailing her arm back and forth. He looked up a smiled. 'I knew she'd be here,' he thought. He grabbed the flowers he was buying and ran over to her. "Hey Dais! Here ya go." Daisy picked them up and smelled it. 'I think it cute how he brought me Daisies.' She bent down a peck his lips. He looked up into her bright sapphire eyes and smiled. So did she. They walked hand in hand to the hill with the big, bright, orange tree to enjoy the sunset together, in each others arms.

Daisy- Umm..?

Toad- I'm cool with this

Me- Yeah! Chapter 1 complete! Now if you have any bizarre Mario pairing, TELL ME! Up next...?


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Okay chapter two! Enjoy and I'm still accepting suggestions... I'll try and update this (refer to my profile. Last thing on there will tell you everything) so be patient with me!

Mario- Please... have mercy you guys... *cries*

Me- Some are girls! *kicks in the shin* Now up **MarilynxCrump!**

* * *

Marilyn just collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Being apart of the shadow sirens was fun, but she wished she could get at least a day off. Her eyes were starting to close when a knock woke her up. She groaned, sitting up staring at the door. She contemplated; 'Should I open it?' but the knock interrupted her. She got up and opened the door. "Lord Crump? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly. "I'm sorry. I know it's late and all but I really can keep this a secret much longer," he held her hand. He leaned in and kissed her lip sweetly. When he stepped back, Marilyn stared at him. "I-..." "See ya in the morning Mari," he said walking off cool-like. "Yeah," she managed to say. She went back into her room and laid on her bed. 'A day break did I say? I meant a summer Vacation,' and she fell silently to sleep.

Lord Crump- This is bologna!

Marilyn- I'm happy

Me- 'k, next up is **DaisyxBowser JrxLudwig**...?

* * *

Daisy sat in the large cell. 'Peach is a better candidate than me," she growled. A pair of brothers walked up to the bars. "I think it's kind of bogus that our dad kidnapped you instead," Bowser Jr. said. "Yeah, you're WAY better than peach," Ludwig pitied. Daisy got excited. "Uhh you think you could break me out?" Bowser Jr was about to but Ludwig stopped him. "What do we get?" "What?" Daisy asked, dumbfounded. "The punishment we'd get better be worth it." Daisy thought for awhile. 'What would adolescent boys want?' Then an Idea hit her. "Okay, I give you both a 10 second lip kiss." "Hmm... not enough," Ludwig said, dejecting the offer. "I'll show you my right boob." "DEAL," yelled Jr.

Daisy- You depict me as a dirty whore

Ludwig- Because you are!

Bowser Jr- NOT NICE BRO!

Me- ... so now **it's LuigixWario**_** and**_** MarioxWaluigi Double Date!**

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were all at the bar. Apparently Mario had too many drinks. "... and I neveerrr eveerr kisshed a man befurr." WAY too many drinks. Mario started rubbing Waluigi's leg secretly. Waluigi purred and French kissed him. Luigi watched the two; oddly he found a 'satisfaction' in it. He glances over to Wario who encouraged them. He felt strong hands grab him and shoved his tongue in his throat. Luigi slightly whimpered. 'Waluigi looks like he is gentle. Yep, leave me with this strong, controlling... sexy,' Luigi thought but his mind drifted elsewhere. Maybe to happy kissy land!

Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Wario- *barf* *cough and gag* *and barfs again*

Me- That's nice boys... anyway next up **MarioxBombette**

* * *

Mario waved. "Hey bombette. Remember when we first met? You were as beautiful as ever." Bombette blushed. "Aww Mario... Anyways want were our plans again?" Mario looked at her slyly. "I was thinking we got back to your place huh?" he suggested, smirking deviously. "What kind of girl do you think I am Mario?" Mario looked up and closed his eyes. "Smart, kind, caring, lovely, gorgeous, out going, and did I say gorgeous?" Bombette walked over to him and kissed him. "... Okay" and then the headed for her house for the night.

Bombette- Oh Grambi! It was soooooo cute!

Mario- Don't encourage her!

Me- Rawr! Next up... **BowserxPauline**

* * *

Bowser chuckled loudly. Not because he kidnapped peach, oh no he gave that up year ago. He was laughing with his wife Pauline. "... And this big ass gorilla thing popped outta nowhere!" Pauline said eating spaghetti. That's that king Kong stuff," Bowser jokingly retorted. When they died down Pauline kept her soft smile. "I love you Bowser." "I love too, Pauline." There was a silence after that. "What do you thing drove us together," he asked. She looked at him. "I don't know... our good looks and mutual hate for Mario." He shrugged in agreement. Pauline rose from her seat. "Meet me in the room in 5 minutes," and then she ran up the stairs. Bowser got wide eyed. 'Indeed I will.'

Me- I'm just freaked out now… Don't forget to REVIEW! :) Up next…?


End file.
